Short Bad Creepypastas Collection
Poster's Note: Since the rules don't allow to add very short stories, I created this page to post several very short bad pastas on the wiki, because even if they are short they deserve a place here. ''' '''Everyone is welcome to contribute to this page but only with pastas found on the internet, since I want this page to be exclusively dedicated to collect already existing pastas. Toolbox You wake up one morning to find a note taped to your mirror: "Don't worry, I took care of everything." Your clothes have been freshly laundered, the bathroom is spotless, and your garage has been organized. Even your faithful old toolbox has been replaced. Later that week, there's another note on your mirror: "GET OUT OF TOWN." Paper-clipped to this message are several grainy photos of police in a taped-off section of a field. One of them is carrying your old toolbox in his latex-gloved hand. Five Minutes Your cell phone rings, and it's a number you don't recognize. You shrug, and answer anyway. The voice on the other line says, "Can I have five minutes of your time?" You answer yes, and the caller immediately hangs up. Then, you look at the clock. ...And you feel five fucking minutes older. The Man in the Corn Anyway back in my home town there was a man who would hide in the corn and kill people that passed by by skinning them and then he sold their belongings for a profit. One day as he was laying drunk in the corn field a combine rode over his body, but when the guy got out of his vehicle the body was gone, all that remained was an arm. The Rock at the Beach We were at the beach. Everyone had matching towels. Somebody went under the dock. And there they saw a rock. But it wasn't a rock... It was a ROCK LOBSTER! Santa Is Coming A prophet wrote down the phrase, "Santa was coming." As the skies were becoming red and cracks in the earth widened, I realized he was dyslexic. Voltage When she pounds on my wall… I close my eyes and breathe out slowly, counting ten. My heart still racing, I scream into the void: “Want me to turn up the voltage again?!” The Open House As I was touring an open house, the real estate agent told me the previous owners had been murdered. Funny, I thought the house looked familiar… Alpha Wolf Note: This pasta is not safe for work/school I saw my girlfriend turn the other night. I don’t know what’s more terrifying; the fact that she’s a lycanthrope, or the fact that, instead of eating me, this massive alpha wolf smiled down at me, grabbed my groin, and growled “MINE!” Two Dogs My son cried when I killed both of his dogs today. I didn’t tell him why, but last night while he slept I overheard the dog talking to each other. The Monster in the Closet You don’t need to worry so much about the monster in your closet. I’m sure such an ancient beast of horrifying power will be no match for the door handle. The Basement As I hear my sons father stagger heavily upstairs, I sit here on the bare cement floor, crying softly. My son just continues to quietly play, but after all, this basement is the only world he’s ever known for the five years of his precious life. Husband and Wife Although the gasoline stung her eyes it was through tears of regret that she stared across at her battered and bleeding lover, bound and soaking, as she was, to a chair. She howled through the gag over her mouth in anguish and frustration as her laughing husband dropped the lit match onto the other mans head. His Name I remember when I never believed in this legend where if you say his name and go to sleep at 12:00, you will enter a dimension of Apocalyptic, Legendary, and Ancient relics, filled with Horrifying and Nightmarish imagery and dimensions, full of war, destruction, and brutalization. That was until, when I woke up, I saw something open my door... News Report Sometimes I wake up in bed wondering why I have blood on my hands I go to wash my hands and turn on the TV to hear a news report about 10 people being murdered ripped apart mutilated My Best Friend I saw my best friend who I haven't seen in a long time. Seeing him again would have been more enjoyable though if I hadn't remembered he died 2 years ago. Quiet Girl She was always very quiet in the class... Sitting at one corner , huddled up....No one talked to her, not even teachers.... Then I realized... The girl never existed for decades..... Hotter I woke up, and realised with absolute certainty the fundamentalist Christians were right all along. It was getting hotter.... Shadows I want to say one I looked to my right and saw a shadow but it was all wiggly. Looked to my left and saw another shadow but it was a mans mine was right behind me Cat Lying in bed, about to fall asleep when a cat walks onto the bed curls up next to me and starts purring. I don't have any animals Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Troll pasta Category:Monster Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)